Horny 2
by Raina94
Summary: Setelah kejadian di tinggal tidur oleh Kibum'nya dalam keadaan horny Siwon mendiamkan Kibum selama Seminggu, dan itu membuat Kibum bingung ada apa sebenarnya dengan Siwon yang mendiamkannya. SiBum here


Sibum – Horny 2

Author :

Raina94

Main cast :

SiBum (Siwon x Kibum)

Genre :

Romance, Humor

Rate :

T+

Summary :

Setelah kejadian di tinggal tidur oleh Kibum'nya dalam keadaan horny Siwon mendiamkan Kibum selama Seminggu, dan itu membuat Kibum bingung ada apa sebenarnya dengan Siwon yang mendiamkannya.

Disclamer :

SiBum bukan punya saya, saya hanya meminjam saja.

Warning :

BL YAOI typo

Happy baca

.

.

.

.

SiBum

.

.

.

.

Kibum menatap kosong kearah televisi yang menyala sedari tadi di ruang tegah, Kibum memikirkan Siwon yang mendiamkannya tidak jelas. Sudah seminggu kejadian dimana Siwon yang di tinggal tidur oleh Kibum dalam keadaan horny, sehingga Siwon mendiam Kibum. Kibum yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya bersikap bingung dengan tingkah Siwon yang mendiamkannya itu, sebenarnya Kibum ingin sekali bertanya dengan Siwon tapi mau di kata bagaimana Siwon selalu saja berangkat pagi-pagi sekali.

Kibum menghela nafasnya mendongakan kepalanya menatap langit-langit apartemennya, Kibum benar-benar merasa dia melakukan kesalahan pada Siwon'nya

"haah, Bummie benar-benar bingung sebenarnya kenapa sih dengan Wonnie hyung. Sudah seminggu Wonnie hyung mendiamkan Bummie, Bummie melakukan kesalahan yah tapi memangnya Bummie salah apa. Akh Bummie pusing sendiri jadinya." Ucap Kibum yang di akhiri dengan mengacak-acak rambut dengan frustasi.

.

.

.

Kibum membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan, yah kali ini Kibum bangun terlebih dahulu dari Siwon. Kibum sudah tidak tahan dengan Siwon yang mendiamkannya, Kibum melangkah ke luar kamar meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terlelap.

Siwon menyibakan bedcover nya mendudukan dirinya di pinggiran ranjangnya, menoleh kearah penjuru ruangan kamar dan tidak mendapatakan Kibum –nya. Siwon yang tidak ambil pusing itu melangkahkan dirinya kekamar mandi. Kibum melaksanakan tugasnya, menyiapakan makan pagi untuknya dan juga Siwon.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kibum menoleh kearah suara langkah kaki seseorang, Siwon sudah selesai dari mandinya dan berpakaian dengan rapi . Kibum mengeyitkan alis menatap bingung Siwon yang memang berpakaian kantor di hari minggu, oh ayolah Kibum ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya dangan Wonnie-nya itu dan Kibum benar-benar merindukan Siwonnya itu untuk melakukan aktifitas mingguannya.

"Wonnie hyung , ingin kemana?" tanya Kibum pada Siwon, Siwon pun menoleh kearah Kibum menghela nafasnya. Melangkahkan kakinya kearah Kibum yang menatapnya bingung.  
"Hyung akan pergi kekantor Bummie, ada rapat yang harus di hadiri." Ucap Siwon di iringi usapan lembut pada pipi tembam(?) Kibum .

"Tapi hyung, ini kan hari minggu Bummie ingin menghabiskan hari ini dengan Wonnie hyung. Apa tidak bisa di tinggal hyung?" tanya Kibum yang menatap Siwon memohon.

"Tidak bisa Bummie sayang, rapat ini penting sekali." Jawab Siwon dengan sabar.

"Apakah rapat kali ini sepenting itu, sehingga Wonnie hyung tidak ingin bersama Bummie" ucap Kibum dengan lirih. Siwon menghela nafasnya yah dia tau Bummienya ini ingin di perhatikan olehnya.

"Bummie harus mengerti ka_"

"Wonnie hyung yang tidak mengerti Bummie, Bummie tau seminggu ini Wonnie hyung menghindari Bummie. Bummie tidak tau kenapa Wonnie hyung sepeti itu tapi Bummie kangen hyung yang perhatian, memeluk Bummie di saat tidur, mencium Bummie pada saat pulang kerja atau bangun pagi. Tapi Seminggu ini Wonnie hyung tidak pernah seperti itu, awalnya Bummie pikir Wonnie hyung tidak melakukan itu semua karena Wonnie hyung capek karena pekerjaan dan Bummie mekluminya, Bummie sadar ketika 2 hari yang lalu Wonnie hyung sengaja melepaskan pelukkan Bummie. Bummie benar-benar pusing memikirkan apa salah Bummie pada Wonnie hyung" ungkap Kibum dengan panjang lebar pada akhirnya air mata Kibum pun mengalir mulus di kedua pipinya itu. Siwon terpaku dengan semua penjelasan Bummie-nya itu, dia tidak pernah berpikir kalau seminggu ini dia menghindar dari Kibum orang yang dikasihnya itu benar-benar terluka karenanya. Sebenarnya Siwon pun juga tidak bisa berlama-lama mendiamkan Bummie-nya itu , dia juga ingin memeluk Kibum menciumnya bahkan menyentuh Bummie-nya itu tapi itu semua karena ego-nya karena insiden yang seminggu lalu. Bukan kah itu terlalu kekanakan Siwon?

Siwon menangkup wajah putih bak snow white itu untuk menatap kearahnya, miris ketika air mata itu mengalir membasahi wajah manis nan cantik Bummie-nya itu. Siwon menhapus jejak air mata Kibum di kedua pipinya, mencium kedua mata Kibum serta bibir manis Kibum.

"Bummie sayang, maafkan hyung ne untuk seminggu ini hyung menghindari Bummie," ucap Siwon dengan menatap Kibum. Kibum tersenyum lembut kepada Siwon yang masih terisak, menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Ne Wonnie hyung Bummie maafkan, tapi jangan acuhkan Bummie lagi ne," ucap Kibum

"iya Bummie-nya hyung, hyung tidak akan mengacuhkan Bummie lagi janji." Ucap Siwon yang kini terlihat lega ketika melihat senyum manis Bummie-nya itu.

"Tapi Wonnie hyung, sebenarnya Wonnie kenapa sih bersikap seperti itu pada Bummie?" ucap Kibum yang masih sangat penasaran pada sikap Siwon pada Kibum. Siwon menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang memang tidak gatal, Siwon merasa sangat malu mengatakan alasannya itu.

"Hyung akan memberi tahu Bummie, tapi Bummie janji tidak akan tertawa ne" ucap Swion pada Kibum untuk tidak tertawa, Kibum menganggukan kepalannya tanda mengerti. Pada akhirnya Siwon pun menceritakan kejadian seminggu lalu itu.

.

.

.

"Hahahah, jadi begitu yah ceritanya, haha kasian Wonnie hyung tapi itu kekanak-kanakan hyung." Ucap Kibum yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal ketika Siwon menyelesaikan sesi ceritanya itu, Siwon menatap sebal Bummie-nya itu. Dengan cepat Siwon membungkam tawa nyaring dari Kibum dengan ciuman di bibir Kibum, Kibum pun mendadak diam karena ciuman tiba-tiba Siwon. Siwon melumat bibir Kibum sedikit kasar, menggigit kecil bibir bawah Kibum setelah berhasil Siwon langsung memasukan lidahnya, mengabsen satu-persatu gigi kibum, membelit lidah Kibum. Kibum pun mengerang pasrah, mendesah nikmat atas sensasi yang di beri Siwon padanya. Di karena kan butuh oksigen Siwon melepaskan tautan bibirnya pada bibir Kibum, Keduanya meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya seolah mereka tidak akan kebagian oksigen.

"Kenapa Wonnie hyung mencium Bummie?" tanya Kibum pada Siwon, Siwon menampakan msirk diwajahnya ketika melihat rona merah di waah manis Bummie-nya itu.

"Itu hukuman Bummie karena mentertawakan Wonnie hyung." Ucap Siwon yang kini mendekatakn dirinya pada Kibum, dan siap untuk mencium Kibum. Dengan sigap Kibum berjalan mundur.

"ehm, Wonnie hyung katanya ada rapat pentingkan , nah sebelum berangkat Wonnie hyung makan terlebih dulu ne.' ucap Kibum yang mulai melanjutkan masaknya yang tertunda sedari tadi, tapi Siwon dengan Sigap mencengram tangan Kibum dan terseyum iblis.

"Bummie sayang, Wonnie hyung tidak ingin makan bagaimana kalau Wonnie hyung ingin ini." Ucap Siwon yang sudah mencium Kibum kembali menyusupkan tangan besarnya kedalam kaus putih Kibum menyentuh nipplebya, Kibum yang merasakan itu mendesah kencang .

"nngghh…ahhh Won..nie hyung~"

Bugh

Siwon menghempaskan Kibum di meja makan mengunci pergekan Kibum yang berada di bawahnya, dan mulai mencium Kibum dengan Kasar tapi masih terkesan lembut , Kibum tetap menutup rapat-rapat bibirnya. Siwon tidak habis akal dia pun mengigit bibir Kibum dan bibirnya pun berhasil terbuka, Siwon tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini lidah bergerak di rongga mulut Kibum.

"Nngghh hhhmmm" Desah Kibum, Siwon tersenyum amat senang.

Siwon kini beralih ke leher Kibum dan memberi tanda keungguan yang di pasti kan tidak akan hilang dalam waktu beberapa hari, tanggan Kibum meremas rambut Siwon. Mendongakan kepalanya memberi akses Siwon, Siwon pun kini menyikap baju Kibum dan meraba dada rata putih dan mulus itu, mencubir kecil nipple Kibum dengan gemas.

"Aaakkkhhh" pekik Kibum saat tangan Siwon meremas Junior Kibum yang mulai menegang saat ini,Key benar-benar merasakan nikmat.

Cklek 

Sesorang Eunhyuk yang baru saja masuk ke apartemen SiBum tanpa permisi, dengan wajah sangat aneh dan kesal "CHOI SIWON seharusnya kau datang ke rapat tadi kau itu sungguh me_" ucapanya terhenti ketika melihat kearah dapur, Siwon dan juga Kibum yang sedang bergumul dengan pakaian yang berantakan dan Kibum yang sudah setengah naked.

"—repotkan"

FIN

Hai Minna-san *lambain tangan* akhirnya aku bisa mempublish fanfic yang satu ini, aku mau ucapin terimakasih buat semua yang selalu mendukung saya dalam membuat fanfic SiBum yang mulai jarang ini, Nne mina-san aku butuh review.

Gomawo

*bow bareng SiBum*


End file.
